VA - Ibiza Unleashed Vol.1
Info Artist: Various Artists Title: Ibiza Unleashed Vol.1 Label: On The Move Music Catalog: OTM-005 Date: September 2008 / Week 38 Style: Full On Web: Samples and Online Order Label Website Tracklist 1. Last Men Standing - Last men'z desire 2. GMS, Domestic - Yo Mama 3. Mad Hatters, Cosmonet - Be the music 4. Quadra - Back Again 5. Freedom Fighters - Ressurection 6. Poli, Kayam - Old School 7. Last Men Standing, Synchrom - My Planet 8. Dizzy Mind - No Tomorrow 9. Mad Maxx - Make me going 10. Manifest - Feedback Official Review Ibiza Unleashed Vol.1 is the new wave in electronica and dance music in ibiza! This blockbuster of a compilation was put together by the young ibiza duo Last Men Standing. The pair known from their hot debut album 'This is Ibiza' (double CD) in 2008 On The Move Music, they are on a fast track to stardom and just finished up their first tour in Japan with Artemis Music with great succces and plans for further tours for japan in 2008 and 2009. Currenty the pair is preparing for their June 2008 tour in Brasil and their next album On The Move Music. To start out this all-star CD, the young Last Men Standing show us what they Desire with a full on melodic track of epic proportions. Next up is 'Yo Mama 'from the godfathers of trance GMS who join up with one of Israel's most notorious artist Domestic to bring us to a new level in trance, techno and dance music suitable for any club, party or just kicking back.. We follow next with Mad Hatter and Cosmonet, the 2 Brasilians are making some waves with their sounds worldwide and demonsrate their all-star powers with 'Be the Music'. Quadra is 'Back again', and stronger than ever just finishing up his 4th album (Voice of Reason) due out on H20 Records, a powerful and uplifting track to rock the dancefloor, not for the weak hearted. As we come back around the globe, we find Freedom Fighters in 'Ressurection', the trance duo bring us to a world of clubby melodies with a psychodelic filled atmosphere that will surely please all your senses. From new school to 'Old School', Poli and Kayam, the younger generation in the Growly family of ibiza, go back to their roots and bring us a hallucinogenic mind bender pumping with melodies. Last Men Standing are back on 'My Planet' with more than just rocket fuel and melodies for their trip to planet X with fellow artist and friend Synchrom, the collaberation is a stepping stone for more great hits to come from both of these artists. There is 'No Tomorrow' for Dizzy Mind, this brasilian is no-stop touring and on the way to international recognition and in final stages of his debut album 'Chain Reaction' due out in 2008 On The Move Music, so keep your eys and ears open for more news and sound vibrations. Mad Maxx also know for his side project Serious Isness, debuted his solo album in 2008 with great success and hits us up with a hypnotic and melodic ride on a rollercoaster called 'Make me Going'. The final track entitled 'Feedback', is a fresh new look and sound from Alternative Control in their brand new side project called Manifest, is a sure dance floor hit, prepare yourself for more Manifest in 2008! Category:Full On